


Dreams and Other Things

by fantasy1610



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels are not always dicks(but they are most of the time), Apologies for the crappy writing, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Death of Mom, Dreams, F/M, Forced Sleep, Gabriel's a good dad, Hospitals, I'll add more tags as needed, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, Let me know if I missed any tags, Nephilim, Recovering Alcoholic, but still a little shit sometimes, refusing to sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy1610/pseuds/fantasy1610
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They started out as dreams, very intense, scary dreams. But Olivia couldn't call them nightmares. Not yet.  Sorry, I suck at summarys! XD Olivia has dreams, meets Gabriel, and shit happens because it's Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light, Sound, and Almost Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!! Sorry I haven't been posting in a while, I've been dealing with some very sucky personal issues and a horrible case of writer's block! I hope you like this, and yes, there will be more chapters! :D

My life is the epitome of what bad luck feels like. My mother and step-father died in a car crash when I was three years old, so my birth father, John, took me in. He and his two sons treated me like family, but my life still sucked. Dad’s wife, Mary, had died two years before I went to live with him, so he was extremely depressed, and he was really distant most of the time. He was drunk more than was sober, and while he was never abusive or neglectful, my brothers and I had to look out for ourselves and most of the time I still felt like an orphan.  
Of course though, just when my father had started to help himself; he had joined AA, was seeing a therapist, and was focusing his time on us to fill the hole that Mary had left in his heart when she died, my life had to throw another bomb in my face. It started when I was 14. I was an average girl living a relatively normal life. I had friends, not a lot, but I had a few good friends. I was a straight-A student and a teacher’s pet. The only problem with my life at the moment was the fact that I started having dreams.  
They started a few months after I turned 14. They weren't nightmares, so at first I just brushed them off as weird dreams that would go away with time, but that obviously didn’t happen. The dreams started off as visions of blinding light and a horrible screeching noise that I thought was going to blow out my eardrums. Over time however, shapes started to form out of the light, and after a while they resembled human forms. The screeching noise began to form into words, all overlapping with each other and in a language I had no hope of understanding. These forms made of light, there were hundreds of them, made their way toward me, getting closer every time I closed my eyes to sleep. They seemed to be speaking to me, but I couldn't hear them over the other noise and all around confusion.  
After over a month of this, I was afraid to go to sleep for the fear that those horrible light forms and the constant screeching that would bombard my senses. I would try to stay up as late as I could, staying on the internet, watching Netflix and YouTube, or reading a book until I was physically incapable of keeping my body concious for any longer.  
One night, as I succumbed to the palpable fantasy of my dreams, or as most would call them, nightmares, one of the figures was only standing a few feet away from me when I opened my eyes. The light that seemed to be radiating from within it was somehow even brighter and more blinding than the light of the figures that surrounded us. This form continued to become more refined as a physical body was seemingly created from the compacted light and energy. This figure-turned-man then looked at me with a strange mix of awe, amusement, and pity on his face. I deemed it a strange expression coming from something so… holy.  
The man reached out toward me and as he touched my arm, a jolt went through me so great, my heart stopped for a few terrifying seconds. I sat up in bed feeling as though I had just run a marathon, but at the same time feeling a strange power coursing through me. It felt so powerful, I got up to check in a mirror to make sure I wasn’t glowing from the indescribable feeling flooding through my veins.  
That next day, I just couldn't focus. Everything that was said to and around me was muffled, as if I had been submerged in water. My thoughts were to wrapped up in the man from my dreams to even begin to comprehend what was going on around me. That and one other thought dominated my mind. I couldn't go back to sleep. I couldn't face that man, that light, or those voices ever again. I was determined to not be dragged back to that place, that place that I still couldn't call a nightmare, but wasn't anything less.  
It had been eight days, 192 hours without sleep, and I was on the edge of self destruction. I couldn’t focus or think straight, and I felt more miserable than I had ever felt in my life. My brothers, Dean and Sam, noticed something was wrong, but they didn't comment. Not at first, anyway. My dad was oblivious at the moment, caught up in trying to stay sober, so I didn't need to worry about him noticing my sleep deprivation. My brothers on the other hand, were being annoyingly observant.  
“Olivia, stop lying! I know that something is going on with you, but it's impossible to tell what it is!” Dean stood in front of the TV and glared at me, having reached his wit's end. I sat on the edge of our couch in the middle of the living room, alert as I could be at the moment, the bags under my eyes seeming to darken with every passing hour I went without sleep. Sam poked his head around the corner of the hall, having heard Dean yelling from the kitchen where he was making tea.  
“Dean? You good? Do you need that tea now, or should I wait until the end of your screaming match with Olivia?”  
I turned to stare at Sam, then I whipped around, hair flying across my face before settling back down, and questioned him, “ Since when do you drink tea, Dean?  
He smirked, “It’s not for me, Livie, it's for you.” I rolled my eyes at the nickname but was still confused.  
“Why is Sam making me tea?  
“It's herbal tea, it'll help you sleep.”  
I shot up, and was right in Dean’s face, or chest, considering my height compared to his. “Why do you care if I sleep or not?!” I screamed at him.  
He reacted instantly, picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. I immediately commenced screaming at him to put me down and punched at his head and back, trying to make him release me. As we were walking down the hall to my room, he called back at Sam, “You can bring that tea now!” To me he said, “Did you really think that we wouldn't notice? Olivia, you're teacher called the other day to make sure you were okay! Trust me when I say that it's got to be really serious if a public school teacher calls her student’s house to make sure she’s alright.” By then I was silent, knowing that changing Dean’s mind at this point was about as likely as going to sleep without those dreams flooding my mind the second I closed my eyes.  
We reached my room in silence, and Dean unceremoniously dumped me onto my bed. As Sam made his into my room with a mug of tea in his steady hands, Dean finally spoke, “Olivia, are you afraid to go to sleep? Is that why you've been forcing yourself to stay awake this long?” His voice was gentle, his hand holding mine as if I might slip through his fingers if he let go. I couldn't speak, so I simply nodded, my throat to tight to get the words out. As usual, he didn't push, respecting my boundaries of how much I was willing to share, simply nodded and squeezed my hand tighter. San stepped closer and sat down next to me, offering me the tea. I rolled my eyes, “Guys, this is tea, not Nyquil.”  
Dean just smirked, “Yes, but Sammy here mixed a nice dose of Nyquil into the tea, so nice try.” I just glared at both of them, though secretly I was fairly impressed at Dean’s sneaky cleverness. I could also recognize a lost battle, so I accepted the mug and took a small sip, curling into Dean’s warm, firm, black t-shirt clad chest. After a couple of minutes of drinking tea under my brother’s heavy scrutinization, I started to feel drowsy and slowly slipped into oblivion.  
The second I was unconscious, the light and sound bombarded my senses, only this time, I felt something else, a strange sensation that reminded me of when the man touched my arm the last time I was in this place. I looked up and met the intense gaze of the same man. I felt like if I held his gaze any longer, the intensity of it would set me on fire, so I tried to look anywhere but at him. I wasn't expecting him to speak, but the words that came out of his mouth made me sink to my knees as my eardrums ruptured from his voice. “Hello, Olivia.”


	2. School, Ice cream, and Compromises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia goes to school, comes home, is wonderfully lazy, and makes a compromise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm still not sure how many chapters this will end up being, but I hope it doesn't end any time soon! I'm not going to have any set updating schedule, but I promise to try my hardest to get a chapter up at least once every two weeks. I hope you like this, the ending kinda sucks becuase I got lazy but here it is, Enjoy! Btw I do not own any of the things mentioned in this or any other chapters, and that includes Supernatural, unfortunatly.

I kneeled on the ground, hands clasped to my head, trying to stop the bleeding from my ears. I was in so much pain I couldn't think straight, and I wished with all my might that I could wake up. Tears streamed down my face, pooling onto a smooth, perfectly white, unblemished marble floor that I hadn't noticed was there before. I slowly looked up and realized immediately that the reason I hadn't recognized the marble was because I had never seen it before! The room I had seemingly transported to was absolutely nothing like the… the place I had spent so much time in lately. White marble pillars surrounded the perimeter of the room, and the wallpaper was a soft gold printed with an indistinct pattern. There was also a crystal chandelier hanging down from the ceiling right above a table, also white and made of marble, with  a bowl of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream and a bowl with bottles of root beer that made me drool. But why was there so much marble? Did this guy have a marble fetish or something? Where was I? Before I could ponder my roaring questions any longer, the pain in my ears rendered me incapacitated. 

I didn't realize that a man was slowly approaching me, and I didn't notice when he kneeled down in front of me until he touched my shoulder and a familiar rush of power coursed through me. The touch dimmed the pain enough for me to look up at this magical, mystery man. His face was kind, and his whiskey colored eyes held a twinkle that told me to start locking my door at night. He smiled gently at me and I instantly felt safer in his presence even though I should have been terrified. The man moved his hand from my shoulder and I tensed as his index and middle fingers pressed into the center my forehead. The second his fingers came into contact with my skin, it felt as if a cool breeze had traveled down through my body. When the sensation subsided, I realized that I was no longer in any pain at all! I touched my ears again, but I didn't even feel a twinge, and there wasn't any blood on my hands or face as far as I could tell. The man smiled again at my bewildered but relieved expression, and opened his mouth to speak again. Having learned from my prior mistakes, I clapped my hands over my ears to block out the sound as best as I could. The man laughed, and took hold of my wrists to pull them carefully away from my ears. 

“Relax, Olivia. This isn't my true voice, it's the voice of my vessel, so you're safe.”

I stared at him, in shock at how… Normal he sounded. “Wh- who are you?” I ask.

“My name is Gabriel.”

“Well,  _ Gabriel _ , how do you know who I am?”

“ _ That _ , Olivia, is a very good question for another day.”

As those words came out of his mouth, the room started to become fainter, fading away along with everything in it except me until I was floating in a vast, empty nothingness. I screamed in frustration but the sound was silenced as the nothingness absorbed it. 

I woke up with a start, panting and scrambling for purchase on my bed. My hand ran into a warm, hard board, but Dean’s voice made me realize it was his chest. 

“Olivia? Are you ok?!” Dean grabbed my wrists, which reminded me of Gabriel doing the same thing, The thought of Gabriel sent me into another fit of panic. I fought against Dean’s hold, but he refused to let go until I started to settle down. Once I stopped struggling, he pulled me into a tight hug, and I let him. I was honestly way too exhausted to do anything else. He held me like that for a long time, rocking back and forth gently as I struggled to gain control of my tears and breathing. After an undetermined amount of time, I heard Sam come into the room, and almost immediately, he sat down on the bed next to me and stroked my hair with a gentle-gigantesque that was purely Sam. 

Cradled in between my brothers’ arms, I gradually calmed down enough to feel embarrassed of the fact that I  _ was  _ cradled in my brother’s arms. I started to squirm around to get free, and they both let me go and leaned back. I turned to look at Sam but he just raised an eyebrow and waited for me to explain. I turned away from him and looked pleadingly at Dean. He had an almost identical expression on his face. I was trapped and helpless, and I knew they would think I was crazy if I told them about the dreams. 

     We all sat there in silence, waiting for someone to make the first move. The silence stretched until Dean finally got up from his position leaning against the headboard, and sighed. 

    “Olivia, we can sit here all day. You need to tell us what happened, for your own good.”

    “For my own good? You're kidd-” a school bus driving by cut me off, and, confused,  I checked my watch. “It's 7:48! I have to get to school!” I jumped off my bed, and got dressed and ready for school in a record of five minutes. I grabbed my backpack and my trumpet case, kissed Sam and Dean on the cheek, and ran down the hall, coming very close to ramming into the wall in the entry way. I had one foot out the door when I felt a hand clamp down on my wrist and pull me back inside. 

    Sam glared at me and said, “We’re not done talking about this, Olivia.” He released my arm from his grasp and I ran out the door toward my bus stop. 

    I had 8th grade band first hour, and by the the time I got to school, the warning bell, that rang three minutes before 8:00, had just rung. “Oh shit!” I mumbled, because my band director was super strict and you got a write up if you were even 10 seconds late. I sprinted to my locker, which just so happened to be on the opposite side of the school from the band room. I got to first hour at 7:49 and was in my seat a second before the final bell rang. My band director, Ms. Sawn, stalked to the front of the room, and the class got so quiet so fast that you could hear a pin drop. She didn’t even say hello, just raised her hands and started the count off.

   “1-2-3-4-1-2-ready-go.” We all started playing our warm-ups, then out scales, and then the song 25 or 6 to 4 by Chicago. My section, the trumpets, playing high and clear above the other instruments. Ms. Sawn was getting us ready for a state competition, that if we won would take us out of our home state of Arizona to the nationals in Kansas City, Missouri. I was positive we’d make it, because Ms. Sawn worked us harder than was probably legal, and as a result we sounded  _ fan-fucking-tastic. _ The Arizona State Musical Organization Competition, or the ASMOC, was in two weeks, and every 8th grade band participating had to play one complete, memorized song in front of a panel of five judges. I was freaking out, and I flinched at the thought of messing up and ruining our chances at Nationals. I shook it off though, and focused on the sheet in front of me.

    After band, my day went slowly, and I was both bored and exhausted by the time 3:00 came around. I left my seventh hour, math, and made my way down the hall to my locker. Ten minutes later I was leaning against the window in one of the very farthest back seats of my bus, watching the town flash by. My stop was one of the last on the route, so I was on the bus for about an hour every day. I settled back into the worn faux-leather, took out my phone and texted my friend, Claire.

 

**_Hey Claire, what's up? ;)_ **

_ Nothing much, you? _

**_Nothing, I’m on the bus._ **

_ You bored? _

**_How could you tell?_ **

_ Because you texted me a winky face. _

**_Ah, got it. I will now spam you with winky faces._ **

_ Please don’t. _

**_;);););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););););)_ **

_ Whhhyyy?? _

**_Because I was bored._ **

_ Told you so.  _

**_Whatever._ **

_ Ugh you disgust me. _

**_You love me. <3_ **

_ I do love you. <3 _

_ I gtg, ttyl. _

**_Ok, teal_ **

**_*teal_ **

**_*teal_ **

**_UGH I HATE AUTOCORRECT I meant ttyl_ **

_ Hahahahaha _

**_Stop laughing at my pain :(_ **

_ Haha love ya bye. _

**_Bye._ **

 

**** I rolled my eyes at the text and clicked off my phone. It only had 13% battery life left and I really didn't want it to die at the moment. Five minutes later I was bored again, and I waited until my staring contest with the seat back in front of me got too annoying, before finally pulling out my long procrastinated homework so I didn’t have to do it later. I just had a homophones review worksheet for English, a rhythms worksheet for band, and a cell structure diagram for science that I had to fill out. The English and band took like 5 minutes, and I had taken pictures of the science textbook pages so the diagram didn’t take long either. 

    The rest of the bus ride passed fairly quickly, and before long the bus rolled to a stop on my street. I grabbed my stuff, got off, walked down the street until I finally got home. Dad being at his job and the high school not getting out until 3:30, along with the fact that both Sam and Dean had after school activities, meant that I had the house to myself until at least 5:45. I tossed my school stuff in my room, and went and grabbed root beer, ice cream, and relaxed on the couch to watch lame TV and eat a root beer float. My excuse for being lazy being that I had dealt with so much shit lately that I deserved to indulge myself a little. Besides, it wasn’t my fault that someone had left an unopened carton of ice cream in the freezer. I watched reruns of The Big Bang Theory and Friends until I heard the rumble of Dean’s gas-guzzler car pull into the garage, the door slam in the entryway, and Sam and Dean’s deep baritone voices arguing about music picking rights. “I told you, Sammy, driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole!” Dean grumbled.

    “First off, it’s Sam, and-”

    I cut them off, “Would both of you just shut it?” They both shut up and glared at me before grumbling and Dean wandered off to his room to probably text his girl of the week. Sam, on the other hand, came into the living room with me and sat down hard enough that the old couch springs protested. “Careful, Sammy, you might break the couch.” I smirked as he opened his mouth to correct me. “I know, I know, It’s Sam, but Sammy suits you much better.” He glared at me before his look changed to something I couldn’t place. 

    “Olivia, don’t think I haven’t forgotten about this morning.” He murmured. Ah, so that was what this was about. 

    “Relax dude, don’t go all mother hen on me now.” I rolled my eyes and tried to play it off as no big deal, but my big brother wasn’t buying it.

    “Don’t play this off as nothing of importance, and I get that you don’t want to talk about it, but I think you need to.”

    There was no getting out of this, I could tell, so I had to think fast of a compromise that would make the lawyer-to-be happy. “How ‘bout this, I won’t tell you what happened in the nightmares until I feel comfortable doing so, but I’ll come find you every time I have one.” I held my breath, waiting for his reaction. I didn’t have to wait long.

    “That seems fair, but you have to promise to come find me  _ every time _ . I don’t care if it’s a phone call or a text or if it’s in the middle of the night, you let me know, do we have a deal?” 

    “We have a deal.”

    The evening passed unfortunately quickly, and before I knew it it was already 10:30 and both  of my brothers were trying to get me into bed and to get me to sleep. They won the argument, damn Sam’s lawyer skills and Dean’s “do this for me, please” eyes! I was in bed 20 minutes later, staring at the dark ceiling, scared of the sleep that was now threatening to overtake me. Against all better judgement, I let myself close my eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments, If you hate it or love it so far, I want to know!


	3. Angels, Lunch, and Proof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia learns something about Gabriel, school lunch and tuna sucks, and how could any of this possibly be real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm really sorry that it's been a MONTH since I last updated, so please forgive me! I finally finished ch. 3, and I swear to have chapter four up by the end of April, crossing my fingers that I can finish it long before then, but no promises! XD  
> I hope you enjoy this, stay awesome my lovlies!

The moment I entered my dreamscape, Gabriel was standing right there, so close I could smell the sugar on his breath. Wait, sugar? I stared up at him, confused, what the hell was going on?! I had to be crazy.   
Gabriel chuckled and shook his head. “Not crazy kiddo, I promise you are perfectly sane.” My eyes widened in shock before narrowing into a glare.  
“What the hell?! Are you fucking reading my mind?!”  
The bastard had the audacity to laugh again, “It’s something all angels can do, it comes with the territory you could say.”   
I was about to make a sarcastic comeback to hide my fear, a little trick I had learned from Dean, but then his words hit me like a semi truck. “Wait. ANGEL?” What the hell did he mean by that? And why did it matter so much? This was just a dream. It was just a dream. I repeated that mantra to myself until Gabriel interrupted my thoughts.  
You just keep telling yourself that kiddo, and to answer your earlier question, yes, I’m an angel.”  
I rolled my eyes, “Sure, because that makes sense.”  
He just shrugged and rolled his shoulders a few times, and replied, “If you don't believe me, believe this.” And out of literally nowhere popped six huge, gold, beautiful wings. I lept back, my eyes snapping back and forth between the..were they?.. Yes they were.. Wings. As I stared, they seemed to puff up a bit, almost preening in the attention. They really were quite magnificent, with three sets of wings, all varying shades of yellow and gold. The largest set, over 15 feet in diameter, were a tarnished gold color, with specks of pure white and gold here and there that gave it a shimmery look. The second set, about ten feet in diameter, were more whiskey colored, with specks of light brown and gold mixed in. The third and smallest set, five feet in diameter, were a rusty yellow, almost brown, with the occasional brown or even black feather spread throughout.  
I didn't even realize I was staring until Gabriel cleared his throat, causing me to jump yet again. He just smirked. Again. I glowered at him but his smirk just widened into a full blown grin. “Well, Olivia, I'll let you get back to your family now, adios amigos.”  
“What? Wait please don't! I still have more questions to ask you!” But the room had already started to fade again and just before it had faded completely into oblivion, I yelled “And I'm not your friend!” But the end of the sentence was swallowed up by the nothingness that once again had me in its grasp, and I shot up in bed to find myself crying angry, frustrated tears.  
I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, even though when I woke up it was only about 1:00 in the morning. It was at about 3:00 that I remembered my deal with Sam. I really didn't want to do it. But a deal was a deal and I forced my muscles to get up and I dragged myself to Sam’s room. I knocked on the door, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't wake up and I could at least get brownie points for trying. Against my wishes, the door opened and Sam peered out into the hall, his hair tousled and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He jumped when he saw me standing in the hall, but immediately connected what I was there for. He pulled me into his room and into bed with him, cuddling around me like an awkward octopus. Sam didn’t try to ask what had happened, giving me time to collect my thoughts, but not forcing me to speak at all if I wasn’t comfortable. It was times like these that made me really love my older brother.  
I eventually fell asleep in his arms, and woke up the next morning to a very loud, annoying alarm clock. I reached out and yanked on it, pulling the cord from the wall and settling back down in blissful silence. Let me rephrase. It was blissful until I was rolled out of bed by Sammy and got sent back to my room to get ready for school. The day was long and boring, and not even band could lighten my mood. By the time I got to lunch, I was annoyed by the stupidity of my classmates and exhausted from my lack of sleep. In other words, I was a hot mess. The cafeteria was loud and crowded, and I almost got knocked down three time on the way to the table I sat at with Claire. Neither of us were “popular” and we mostly just had each other. She was the only person who knew the full extent of my dreams, and that was only because.. She had them too. Hers had started about the same time as mine, and they were actually scarily similar. We had both woken up in a blinding, deafening space, and a light that turned into a man had transported us to those weird, fancy hotel rooms. Practically the only difference was that the man in Claire’s dreams was named Michael and he seemed, according to Claire, a lot more serious than Gabriel. We were both convinced we were crazy, but at least we could be crazy together.  
I sat down at our table in the back corner of the cafeteria with an over dramatic sigh and almost broke a chair with the force of me hitting the seat. Claire, already sitting there, barely looked up from her tuna sandwich and mumbled, “Tough day?”  
I moaned and replied, “I don’t even want to talk about it.” She smirked and pulled a brownie from her lunch bag, “Want some?” I made grabby hands at her and bit into the warm chocolate, devouring half of it before handing it back to my best friend.   
“I love you right now.” I moaned around my mystery meat cafeteria burger.   
She just smirked and finished it, licking the excess chocolate from her fingers, and tossing the wrapper in a garbage bin a few feet away. We sat in silence for a few minutes, but it wasn’t an awkward silence, just the kind of silence that happens between two best friends who are trying to decide whether their Catastrophe of the Week is worse than what happened to the other person. Claire picked at her sandwich a bit more before shoving it back into the zip-lock. “God, I hate tuna, doesn’t my idiot mother get that?” She scoffed and tossed her lunch away, standing up to get something from the vending machine. I tossed her a dollar to get me some poptarts, before tossing my lunch in the trash too, right where it belonged. When Claire sat down again with our junk food, I bitched about my day and the previous night in between bites of poptart. In return, Claire bitched back about her mother and her dream last night as she scarfed cheetos. “-and she’s just such a bitch, you know? It’s like she lives just to point out each and every flaw I have! Anyway, so last night I dreamed about Michael again, and he just kept talking about his father’s plan, and how this wasn’t right, and how he could get a horrible reputation about this. The thing is, I don’t even know what ‘this’ is! If I’m going to go crazy, I should at least know what my hallucination is talking about, right?” I agreed, but before I could say anything else, the bell rang, and we both had to run to make it to our next class, Geography.   
The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and by the time the bell rang I was tired and wanted to go home and watch crappy TV and eat ice cream. While, yes, it was really unhealthy, it took my mind off of my fucked up life. No one was there when I got home, like usual, and since I had done my homework on the bus again, I had the rest of the afternoon to myself. I forced myself to change from my school clothes, jeans and a t-shirt, into workout shorts and a tanktop, before strapping my iphone to my arm and running out the door. I pressed play on my music, and I started jogging down the street. I usually ran about two miles after school, something Sam had forced me to start when I was younger, but now it had become a habit. It sucked, I hated it, and it hurt, but running kept me in shape, so I had learned to deal with it. When I got back to the house, sweaty and even more tired than I had been, the house was still empty, so I just jumped in the shower before collapsing on my bed and falling asleep before I could even think about staying awake.  
I appeared in the same room I always had, the only difference being that it was angel-less. I took the rare chance of privacy to explore the room, searching for a door or another room, or even some kind of hotel stationery. Trying to find anything that could tell me where I was. I had no luck, it seemed like the room was completely sealed off and at the moment the location of my weird, ongoing dream was a mystery. I was trying to pry open a desk drawer when I heard a throat clearing behind me. I jumped and spun around, which I seemed to be doing a lot of these days. Gabriel was standing in the middle of the room, acting completely casual, as if he hadn’t just appeared out of thin air. He was leaning against one of the dark, polished oak tables in the room, watching me curiously. He smiled genuinely at me after a moment, and asked, “So how are you?”  
“How am I? Why do you care?”  
“I was just curious, no need to get defensive.” He raised his hands in a placating gesture.  
“Whatever,” I muttered, “It’s not like you’re real.”  
He arched his eyebrows and gave me a scathing look. “Excuse you? I am real, thank you very much.”   
I shook my head, “No, you’re just a figment of my imagination, proof that I'm going crazy. That's it.”  
The bastard just laughed. “Alright, to prove I’m real, you know that white desk chair that you have sitting next to the window? That will be upside down under your desk when you wake up. You’ll have known I had done it, and that will be proof I'm real.”  
“Why can’t you just come say hi in the real world?”  
I'd just attract attention to you, and my brethren would be notified to your location.” Almost under his breath, as if he hadn't meant for me to hear it, he whispered, “and I have to keep you safe.”   
“What the hell does that mean?!”  
“Uh, nothing. Just forget I said that.” He grimaced and tried to change the subject. “So what’s your favorite TV show?”  
“Really, Gabriel? 20 questions?”   
“Hey, I’m curious, sue me.”  
“I wish I could get a restraining order on you.”  
“I haven’t done anything that bad, right?”  
“Ugh, no I guess you haven’t.” Gabriel was about to reply, but I jumped in before he could get a word out. “But you’re not winning any saint awards either!”  
“Olivia, I think the world would collapse before I became a saint.” I laughed, surprising both of us. He grinned, and was probably about to about to say something, but he happened to glance at his watch, when did he start wearing a watch?, and smiled apologetically at me. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers, sending me into the nothingness before I had time to even get one word out in protest. I woke up as was usual for me now, with frustrated tears streaming down my face at not getting any of my questions answered. The moon streaming in through my window caught my attention, casting a glowing silver pool onto the carpet, softly illuminating my room. In the dim light, I noticed something out of place. Something that hadn't been there when I went to bed. My desk chair was laying upside down under my desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Leave kudos and comments, and don't give up on my slowly-updating, procrastinating self!!


	4. Bus Rides, Secrets, and Small Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crowded bus to a music competition, Gabriel almost lets something slip, and Olivia really hates small talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, if I tried to apologize as much as I want to apologize, we'd be here all night, so I'm going to let you go ahead to the story. Bud I do want to say that I'm very, very, very sorry for taking so long to write this! I hope you can forgive me! XD

I wandered into the kitchen the next morning, still trying to wrap my head around how my chair had ended up  _ exactly _ where Gabriel had said it would. I barely acknowledged my brothers or Dad, who was leaving for work just when I emerged from my room. He pecked my cheek and was out the door with my brothers close behind, but I was so out of it that I didn’t register that he had left until about five minutes later. Breakfast was quiet, with nothing but the humming of the fridge to keep me company. I grabbed my backpack and trumpet and shut the front door, the cool morning air helping to clear my head.

I was walking towards my bus stop, when I thought I heard someone walking behind me, but when I turned around, I didn’t see anyone except old Mr. Singer watering his plants across the street. I waved at my grouchy neighbor and shrugged off the feeling that someone was following me. I sat down at my stop, absentmindedly humming 25 or 6 to 4 as I waited for the bus, the nerves of the looming competition starting to set in. It was less than a week away, and everyone in band was stressed too. The old, yellow, stinky bus finally pulled up to the curb, and in a minute I was sitting in my back corner seat, watching the countryside go by. 

The bus ride was quiet, mostly because not a lot of kids a) lived this far out of town, and b) rode the morning bus at all. Unfortunately, the longer the ride wore on, the more I started to sink back into the pit of craziness that was my mind after what happened this morning. I knew what had happened was real, and that was what I was having trouble wrapping my head around. I had stayed sane up to this point because I had convinced myself that they were just dreams, just an overactive imagination hard at work. The thought that it all might actually be real; angels and pocket dimensions and going places while I slept, it was all a shock! I was so wrapped up in the insanity of it all that I hadn’t realized how much time had passed, and I jumped when the bus lurched to a stop. I filed out with the rest of the kids, once again trying to push all thoughts of Gabriel and desk chairs out of my mind. I just needed to be normal for a bit.  _ You can freak out later when you aren’t in public, _ I promised myself, searching the cafeteria for Claire. I saw her sitting in a corner against a wall, absorbed in her phone. I smirked and snuck toward her, making sure she couldn’t see me. When I was right next to her, she still hadn’t seen me, I pulled out and sent her a text.

**Boo.**

Claire’s phone dinged and she whipped her head around, scrambling backwards until she ran into my legs. I cracked up, wiping tears from my eyes and ignoring the icy daggers she was mentally throwing at me. “Not funny, Olivia!” SHe groaned, sitting back down against the wall.

“I thought it was hilarious.” I joined Claire on the ground, still snickering a bit. She punched my shoulder and I finally quit, both of us yawning and rubbing our eyes. “Rough night?”

“Ya, Michael kept going on and on about my so called destiny, yada yada. He wouldn't give me a break. You?”

I didn’t answer right away, which instantly made Claire suspicious that something was up. I glanced at the clock and noticed that we had to go to class in a minute, so I gave her a rundown of what happened last night and this morning, finishing just as the bell rang. Not giving her a chance to reply, I stood up and headed down the hall, shoved my backpack in my overcrowded locker, and headed to band.

The rest of that day and the week passed uneventfully, the boring normalcy only broken by Gabriel’s visits, I couldn’t really call them dreams anymore. I also continued to avoid Claire, not really wanting to have to deal with her thinking I was crazier than her. Neither Gabriel or I ever mentioned the chair, there was no need. Gabriel had proved his point, and besides, I wasn't really in the mood for a repeat of that insanity. The talks were filled with small talk and forced laughter, if he even bothered to show up at all. But still, every night, without fail, I would appear in that room, whether Gabriel was there or not. The only good thing that seemed to come out of it was that I had stopped crying whenever I woke up, usually only just a little out of breath. 

The day of the ASMOC was on a saturday, and I had to wake up at 6:00 a.m., which meant almost no sleep for me. The bus that took us to the competition two hours away left our middle school at 7:30 on the dot, and if we were late then we would get left behind. I was awake and ready to go by 6:30, but I had to wake up dad to take me, and by the time he was ready to go, it was already 7:00, so I had to rush us both out the door and onto the road if we were going to make it on time. The car ride was awkward and silent, since my dad wasn’t really the chatty type, so I was slightly relieved when he dropped me off in the school parking lot with little more than a “Have fun, be safe.” Before he sped off to work. It was 7:25 when I got there, so I had to run to get to the bus lot on time. Thankfully I wasn’t the only one arriving this late, and I managed to secure a seat in the back and put my trumpet on the seat next to me, not really wanting to have to talk to a random stranger for 2 hours. Unfortunately, Ms. Dawn thought it would be a good idea to fit the whole band onto one bus, so I did have to end up sharing my seat. I guess I should just have been grateful I didn’t have to try to fit three people in the seat. When the girl sat down next to me, I put my earbuds in and looked out the window, trying to get the message across that I didn’t want to talk. 

She apparently didn’t get the memo. Just as the bus was pulling out of the school, she tapped my shoulder until I turned around and took out my earbuds. “Hi! My name is Becky Rosen! I play clarinet! What about you?” I tried to force a smile but internally I was cursing any gods that existed that I had to sit next to Ms. Annoying Chatterbox.

“I’m Olivia Winchester. I play trumpet.” 

Becky grinned, “That’s so cool! I love how trumpets sound!”

“Thanks.”

Becky wasn’t put off by my lack of enthusiasm towards the conversation, and kept bombarding me with questions. “So, what chair are you for the trumpet section? I’m 10th chair for the clarinets, which means I moved up five chairs from last year!”

I gave a pathetic attempt at a smile, and replied, “I’m first chair.”

“First chair?! That’s so cool! You know, since the trumpets are one of the biggest sections! I didn’t realize that you were that good!” As Becky kept rambling, my exhaustion from last night caught up with me. I hadn’t been able to actually go to sleep until after midnight, and talking to an archangel in a pocket dimension for the rest of the night didn’t really bode well for being well-rested. I tried to pay some sort of attention to Becky as she talked, not wanting to seem rude, but the lack of sleep was making it difficult to even keep my eyes open. Finally, after 20 solid minutes of nonstop rambling from the clarinet player, I lost my patience.

“and I had to beg for my clarinet, I named it Connie by the way. Did you know that B-T-W stands for ‘by the way’? I didn't until-”

“Becky!” I snapped, rubbing my eyes and wincing at how harsh that had come out. “Sorry, I didn't mean to snap, but I barely got any sleep last night and I was hoping to sleep on the bus. Okay?”

Becky looked slightly crestfallen, but she agreed. “Oh ya totally! It’s always hard to sleep the night before something exciting, I’ll let you sleep.” She smiled at me before turning a kid across the aisle and struck up a conversation with him. I relaxed at the fact that she wouldn't try to talk to me anymore, before putting in my earbuds and turning the volume up high to block out the cacophony of the noisy bus. I leaned against the window and closed my eyes, hoping that falling asleep in the day would ward off any visits to Gabriel or the pocket dimension. I was wrong.

“Seriously Gabe? Why do I have to come here  _ every single time I fall asleep _ ? Can’t you give me a break for once?” I groaned and slammed my head into a table, frustrated, exhausted, and really wanting to punch the smirk off of the archangel’s face.

Aw, Kiddo, what would be the fun in that?” Gabriel laughed, crossing the room to lean against my table.

“Out of my head.” I muttered halfheartedly, knowing that he probably wouldn't. At his scoff I raised my head to glare at him, silently demanding for him to answer my questions.

“Well if I didn't call you to me every time you went to sleep, I wouldn't get to see my da-  _ you _ as much, now would I?” I almost missed the change of words in his explanation. Almost.

“What were you about to call me?” I asked.

“I don't know what you’re talking about.” He replied, too quickly. 

You know, for an angel, you’re a terrible liar.” It was my turn to smirk this time, determined to get him to admit what he was about to say. 

“Of course I'm not a good liar! Angels are pure, perfect beings,” I snorted at that, “and lying is unholy!” He finished, glaring at me. 

“Ha! So you admit to lying!”

“He groaned, sinking into a chair and letting his head drop into one hand. “Olivia, you’re trying to get me to tell you something I swore on my life I would never tell anyone.  _ Anyone. _ And that includes you. I'm sorry, but this conversation needs to end.” He looked regretful, but raised his hand to snap me back into the real world.

When I realized what he was about to do, I yelled, “Gabriel don't you dare-” but I was already gone, sinking back into the nothingness. I woke up on the bus, surging forward and gasping, trying to catch my breath.  _ ‘at least you don’t wake up crying anymore, that would be sooo embarrassing!’ _ ‘Shut up’ I inwardly yelled, not wanting to imagine what would have happened if I  _ had  _ woken up with tears streaming down my face. Becky turned around to look at me, concern written all over her face.

“Olivia? Are you okay?” I forced a smile and nodded, trying to look casual. 

“Ya I'm fine, just had a bad dream, you know how those can get.” She nodded, her expression changing to one of understanding and sympathy. “Oh definitely, I used to have nightmares all the time as a kid. Sometimes they were so bad I would wake up crying!” 

I nodded, before trying to change the subject. “How long was I out?”

Oh! About an hour, maybe a little less. We have about 30 minutes till we get to ASMOC.” I thanked her, pulling a book out of my backpack so I could read. Of course, Becky wasn’t interested in leaving me alone, so she poked me in the arm and asked, “what book are you reading?” Snatching it out of my hand before I had a chance to answer. “ Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Titan’s Curse ” what’s this about? She asked, handing me back the book. As I grabbed it, I noticed that she had already managed to bend the cover, so I tried to explain while unbending it. 

“Um, so the series is about this kid, Percy Jackson, who finds out he's a demigod, the kid of a human and a god, and he's sent to this special camp called Camp Half-Blood. Anyway he meets this other demigod named Annabeth and they become best friends, and they go on all of these quests together, trying to stop Kronos, a Titan, from rising up to destroy the world. It's actually really, really good. This is the third book.” I always got a little excited when I talked about my favorite books, so I guessed I was probably grinning and clutching my book pretty tight. 

Becky just looked a little confused, with the look people get when they were trying to wrap their head around something. “So, Percy’s mom had a relationship with God?”

I laughed, and tried to explain. “Oh no, not the God,  _ a _ god.” She looked even more bewildered, so I tried again. “This series is based around the Ancient Greek gods. You know, Zeus, Hades, Poseidon. The Olympians. Like, Percy’s father is Poseidon, the sea god, and Annabeth’s mother is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. Every kid at Camp Half-Blood has one godly parent, like Apollo or Demeter or someone.” Becky finally got it, I could tell, but she didn't seem to think very highly of my choice in literature.

“Oh. I see. Well, I think that’s stupid. Everyone knows that there’s only one God, it's a sin to even pretend to think otherwise!”

I rolled my eyes, so done with this conversation, and I definitely didn't want to be preached to for the next half hour, so I just replied, “To each his own.” And turned back towards the window, turning on lay earbuds and blocking her out. The rest of the bed ride was slightly awkward, but I just tried to block it out and focus on the passing scenery.  _ Finally _ , we arrived at the high school where we would be competing, and I breathed a sigh of relief. The bus ride was over, and it was time to play music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! It proabably wasn't worth a three month wait though, so I'm really sorry about that. The good news is that I'm almost halfway done with chapter 5, so it should be up pretty soon! So sorry about the wait, but stay beautiful my amazing, wonderful lovlies!!


	5. Kidnapping, Hospitals, and Shocking News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia arrives at the music competition, but doesn't stay long. Gabriel comes to the rescue, and reveals something she never expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovlies! I did slightly better about updating, if I do say so myself, but this chapter is pretty crappy in my opinion. For all of you still in school, I hope you had a great first day, I know I did, but anyway, I'll stop rambling.

 

The whole band filed their way across the parking lot and into the gym where we would be waiting for our turn to perform, and we were greeted by utter chaos. Students were running around with sheet music and chairs clutched in sweaty hands, bands and sections sitting in the bleachers, tuning or practicing, not that they could hear themselves over everyone else doing the same. Hoards of people crowded around whiteboards scattered around the room, probably Checking the schedule for when it was their turn to go into the theater, where the competition was taking place. One at a time, bands would file into the theater, take their place in the stage, play their song, and wait for the judges to score them, before scurrying out for the next group to take it’s place. Our band staked out a corner of the gym, trying to stay together and practicing when we could. Ms. Dawn was running around trying to corral her students together, screaming at the top of her lungs to be heard over the echoing noise of the rest of the gym. I was personally impressed that she hadn't lost her voice already. After a few minutes and after we all got settled down, I slipped out of our group to go check the schedule. It was 9:50 a.m. now and we didn't get to play until 12:30. Great. I wove around the crowds, trying to make my way to the cafeteria. My throat felt really dry, probably just the nerves, and I was on the search for a water fountain. I finally found one, in the back corner of the cafeteria, right next to a set of doors leading outside, and you’d think that there would be more water fountains than this in a high school. What? Did they  _ want _ their students to be dehydrated? 

The water was lukewarm, but succeeded in mostly quenching my thirst. I was just about to head back towards the gym when I heard someone run up behind me. I was about to turn around when someone grabbed my wrists and held me still, while another person, a teenager, maybe sixteen walked around in front of me and leaned in, pressing a rag to my nose and mouth. I tried to struggle against them, but whatever drug had been on that rag was getting into my system, making it almost impossible to fight back. The last thought I had before I blacked out was, ‘ _ why are there sixteen-year-olds here? I thought this was an 8th grade competition..’ _

When I woke up, it was with a raging migraine and the feeling of goosebumps on my bare skin. I yanked at my arms and legs, trying to move, but I was tied down.  _ Don'tpanicitwon’thelpdon’tpanicitwon’thelpdon’tpanicitwon'thelp _ ran through my head like a mantra, and taking a deep breath, tried to clear my foggy, drug-hazed head to figure out what the hell was going on. Easier said than done. As far as I could tell, I was laying on a bed, handcuffed to the headboard, I was blindfolded, and I seemed to be only in my bra and underwear. OH SHIT. I wasn’t naïve by any means, and I could see where this was going. It didn't take a detective to figure it out. I had been kidnapped and tied, almost naked, to a bed by two teenaged boys. I repeat, OH SHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT GABRIEL HELP ME!! After I had calmed down a tad, I realized something very helpful. I wasn't gagged. Maybe I might have a chance afterall. I took the biggest breath I could and  _ screamed _ , very loudly, yelling for anyone who could hear to help me. I heard running footsteps and creaking floorboards, and my hopes flared for a wonderful moment before the footsteps stopped and I felt a stinging slap across my face, making me yelp and squirm in pain. A deep voice muttered, “This’ll shut you up, you little bitch. I felt a disgusting cloth being shoved into my mouth, a gag, and in retaliation in surged forward as far as I could and bit down. Hard. I heard cursing and yelling until the man’s hand was ripped from my mouth, along with a hard punch to my gut and another to my cheek. The punches, instead of releasing my captor’s anger, only seemed to rile him up even more. Before long I had punches and slaps raining down all over me. Mostly on my face, head, torso, and a few well placed hits to my throat that made me choke and gag. The pain was unspeakable, and tears were sliding down my cheeks, the salty water stinging on the forming bruises and cuts. I wasn’t sure how much time passed, but I finally heard someone else enter the room, and another man’s voice say, “Crowley, enough. We don't want her completely deformed.” Thankfully, the abuse stopped, I wept in relief. The last thing I heard before I passed out was the sound of two sets of retreating footsteps on a squeaky wood floor.

I'm not sure how many times I drifted in and out of consciousness, but one thing always remained the same, I was always alone. I wasn't sure how much time had passed, but the next time I roused myself, I was really, really hungry and I really, really had to pee. My throat felt like the Sahara, and even though the side effects of the drug had mostly worn off, I still had a slight headache. I didn't fall back asleep this time, staying awake with nothing to keep me company but my thoughts. It was then that I realized that yes I had been asleep, but no, I did not see Gabriel or the room. For the first time since I had turned 14, almost six months now, my sleep had been uninterrupted. I wasn’t sure if this was because of the drug in my system, or maybe blacking out wasn’t the same thing as sleeping. I had no clue.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, trying to figure out why I hadn't gone to the room, that at first I didn't notice the footsteps making their way towards me. It was only when one of the men slapped me across the face did I even realize he was there. Very observant, right? I braced myself for more pain, trembling with fear, when I heard what sounded like wings flapping, then a heavy hit landing and someone dropping to the floor. I heard the other man running into my room, but the same thing happened to him, and then the person who had just killed my captors started to walk towards me. I tried to struggle, to get away from whoever this lunatic was, but I was still bound, as tight as ever. I heard him stop next to my bed, and then a gentle hand strokes my face. I flinched hard and must have let out some kind of distressed sound, because the man hushed me, telling me he wasn’t going to hurt me. He slowly undid my gag, giving me a few sips of water and reached up to undo my blindfold. I tried to speak, tried to ask who the hell this guy was, but it was like my voice wasn't working. It refused to let me speak, so I had to resort to whines and other noises. 

All of that stopped when the blindfold was taken off, making me squint in the dim light, after being trapped in complete darkness for who knew how long. I started up at the man hovering over me, a face I had become very familiar with. I could barely speak, considering how hard my captor, Crowley, had punched my throat, but I managed to croak out, “G-Gabriel?!”

He smirked, a surprisingly welcome sight and he murmured, “Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?” as he worked the ties on my hands and feet off.

“Like I got kidnapped and beat up, were you expecting me to say ‘good’?” I glared at him, then winced as the expression tore open old cuts. The archangel frowned in concern, reaching forward to touch my forehead, to heal me, but I reached up and grabbed his wrist, trying to explain my reluctance. I tried to speak, but I couldn't get a word out, and every time I tried my throat flared up with pain. I figured it was from when Crowley had punched my throat. She must have hit my voice box. Instead, I mimed writing something, and Gabriel, understanding my request, snapped a pen and a notepad onto my lap. He reached around and helped me sit up and lean against the headboard, trying to be gentle so as to not aggravate any wounds. My hand was shaking, but I managed to write out my thoughts.

 

_ Hey Gabe, thanks for saving me, ur the best! But i don't want u 2 heal me ‘cause if u do, when the police come it won't look like I was actually kidnapped and beaten, so it would be a lot harder to get them sent to jail. Get it? _

 

I ripped off the paper and handed it to Gabe, who read it in less than two seconds, nodded, and tucked it into his pocket. “I get it Kiddo, I do, but what about your voice? How can you testify if you can't speak?” I shrugged, which really hurt, and pointed to the paper. I wrote down,

 

_ Me losing my voice ‘cause of them will help me prove what happened.  _

 

I hand him that paper too, but then I realized something I hadn't had time to think about. 

 

_ Wait a sec, i’ve never seen you in real life before now, why? _

 

Gabe smirked and relied, “You’ve never prayed to me before today.”

 

_ I didn’t! _

 

“Yes you did, when you were freaking out when you were first captured, you said, ‘Gabriel help me!’. So here I am.”

 

_ Oh. Well, thank you. _

 

He laughed and gently brushed the hair out of my face, being careful not to touch my bruised face. “You’re welcome, Kiddo.” We talked for another minute or so, well, Gabriel talked and I wrote down my responses, before I remembered the bodies on the floor. I glanced down at them, but noticed that they were still breathing, and that they had just been hit hard in the head, knocking them out instead of killing them.

 

_ We should probably call the cops, but I don't want u to get involved and I can’t talk, what do we do? _

 

“Just croak into the phone, they’ll hear you trying to speak and trace the call. And don’t freak, I’ll be long gone by the time they get here.” I gave him a thumbs up before trying to reach around for my phone, which was somehow still in my pocket, but stopped when I almost threw up from the pain. I tentatively reached for the pen again, and wrote,

 

I think they broke my arm at some point I can’t move it.

 

Gabriel just nodded and snapped his fingers, my phone appearing in his hand without him having to move an inch. He dialed for me and held it to my face, careful not to let it touch the bruises.

_ “911, what is your emergency?” _

I just started to croak and whine into the phone, pushing aside the fire raging in my throat.

_ “Hello? Are you alright? Can you speak?” _

I made a sound that sounded similar to “Uh, uh.” and the lady started to speak again.

_ “Alright, just stay calm, we’re tracing your call and sending help, stay on the phone with me until they get there, okay?” _

“Uh, huh.” 

_ “Is there anyone else there with you?” _

“Uh, huh.”

_ “Are you they trying to hurt you?” _

“Uh, uh.”

_ “Okay, just hang on, the police will be there soon.” _

I looked up at Gabe and nodded, reaching for the pad and paper. He handed it to me and I wrote, 

 

_ They’re on the way, you should probably head out. _

 

He nodded and gently brushed my forehead, taking away some of the pain, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving no trace except for the bodies on the floor, even taking the pad of paper with him. A few minutes later, the police and paramedics arrived and came running in, just to find a bloodied girl shaking on the bed and two men slowly starting to gain consciousness. When the paramedics saw I wasn’t in immediate danger, they took a step back and let the officers by, one of them walking over to me while the others went to arrest my captors. He smiled and crouched down in front of me. “Hey sweetheart, My name is Officer Benedict, I’m not going to hurt you okay? You’re going to the hospital real soon, but I need you to tell me your name, the phone operator didn’t say.” Since I couldn’t actually tell him, I just touched my throat and shook my head, wincing at the movement. Understanding crossed his face and he asked, “You got hurt and you can’t speak?” I nodded. “That’s all right. Did you get punched in the throat?” I nodded again and the man smiled reassuringly. Alright then, my partners are going to deal with those guys, they are the ones who hurt you, right?” Another nod. “Okay, can you write down a few things for me?” He pulled out a small black notepad and a pen and handed them to me. “I just need you to write your name, age, gender, and one of your parent’s name and phone number, okay? I carefully wrote,

 

_ Olivia Winchester, 14 years old, female(obviously), John Winchester, 112-1983. _

 

I gave the pad back to him and he thanked me, before stepping back and letting me be loaded onto a stretcher. The ride to the local hospital was quick, and when I wrote down for some of the people working there that I actually lived two hours away, they said that I would switch to a hospital closer to home when I was in a more stable condition. I was hooked up to a million different machines, my cuts were cleaned and bandaged, ointment was applied to my bruises, and it turned out that my arm wasn’t broken, but my shoulder  _ had _ been popped out of place. They fixed that too, and set my arm in a sling. I was put on painkillers and probably other drugs, but this entire process took a little over an hour. I couldn’t help wondering when my family would show up. My thoughts wondered for a while, but then I remembered the competition. ASMOC. I wondered how it had gone without me there, and I couldn't help wondering if anyone had even realized I was gone. It wasn’t like I had a lot of friends in band, and besides, there probably 60+ kids on this trip, it wouldn’t surprise me if they hadn’t even noticed my absence until roll call when getting on the bus to head home that afternoon. Speaking of, I had no clue what time it was. Crowley and the other guy had stolen my watch, and at this point I had no clue where my phone was. To top things off, there wasn’t a clock in my room, so I reached over with my good arm and pressed the call button. When my nurse got there, Nurse Masters, she preferred Meg, she looked so busy and rushed I kind of felt bad for wasting her time. I reached for the pad and pencil I had been given when Meg realized I couldn’t speak, so I just wrote down,

 

Srry to bother u, but what time is it?

 

She just smirked and folded the paper up while checking her watch. “No need to apologize, hon, and it’s 10:15 pm, you hungry?” I just smiled and shook my head.

 

No thanks, at least not 4 hospital food, and 1 more thing?

 

She read that one too and laughed. “ I agree with you there, maybe you can ask your dad and brothers to bring you something when they come by tomorrow. They called ahead and asked to see you tonight, but visiting hours are over for today. But anyway, what’d you want to ask?”

 

When do u think I’ll get my voice back?

 

Meg sighed. “ I don’t know, Olivia, it’s honestly hard to say. But the good news is that the doc said there doesn't appear to be any permanent damage to your vocal cords, so it shouldn’t be too much longer.” I smiled at that and nodded, and she left, off to take care of other patients most likely. ‘ _ Great.’ _ I thought to myself,  _ ‘that means probably at least another week of writing down everything I want to say. That is just fucking fantastic.’ _

It was difficult to fall asleep after that, because with all of the bandages and machines and bruises, there was no comfortable position to be found. I eventually fell asleep by just laying on my back, but even that was still slightly painful. When I finally succumbed to exhaustion, Gabriel was there to meet me, but something seemed a little off. “Gabriel?” I asked, surprising myself by being able to talk. I figured it was probably because this whole little world was only in my head, it wasn’t reality.

Gabriel, the mind-reading bastard, smirked and said, “Of course it is happening inside your head, Olivia, but why on Earth should that mean that it is not real?” I just groaned at the Harry Potter reference and grumbled, “Cut the shit, Gabe, I can tell something’s the matter. Spill.” He frowned, growing serious, sitting down at the table and gesturing for me to do the same.

“Olivia.. Do you remember that time I told you there were things i couldn’t tell you, because I had sworn I wouldn’t?”

I nodded, not sure where this was heading.

“Well, I think it’s time that you knew.”

Now I was starting to freak out. “Gabe what are you talking about? Whats going on?”

“Olivia, you are my daughter.” I froze, trying to process. I was about to start asking a few of the millions of questions racing around and around in my mind, one of them being, ‘Are you fucking kidding me?!’ when the room started to shake. Vases crashed to the floor, dust rained down from the ceiling, and Gabriel looked scared for the first time since I had met him. He grabbed my hand and was about to snap me back to the real world, but he stopped and looked me dead in the eye. “You won’t come back here, Olivia, it’s too dangerous. You won’t hear from me for a while, not until this all settles down some. I’m sorry, I know this is confusing, and I wish I had more time to explain. Just remember that I love you.” And with that he snapped me back to the real world, leaving me reeling in shock, the only thought in my mind being, “What the  **_hell_ ** just happened?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quick FYI, the number I used was completly made up, also, I apologize if the kidnapping and hospital scenes weren't the most accurate. Hope you guys have an amazing school year!!   
> Stay strong beautifuls!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I'm not sure at this point where this story will end up, but I hope you all enjoy the ride as much as I will:)


End file.
